


Dime a Dozen

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-16
Updated: 2008-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Another take on how Justin returns from New York after season 5.





	Dime a Dozen

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

It didn’t come to him in a dream. He didn’t just suddenly decide to come back to Pittsburgh, at least in truth he didn’t. It had been a slow burn, a decision in the making over months of self discovery and awareness. And it wasn’t until he fought with Brian the night he returned that he began to realize it. 

 

“So it’s too hard and you’re giving up?”

 

“No. I don’t belong there.”

 

“And you belong here?! Pittsburgh has nothing on New York! You were immersed in artistic culture!”

 

“So?”

 

“ _SO_?!”

 

Justin sighed deeply. He did not know how to make Brian understand. 

 

“You’re going back tomorrow!”

 

“No, I’m not. I am home for good. Whether you accept it or not,” Justin coolly responded infuriating Brian further. 

 

They continued to stare one another down until finally Brian approached him. 

 

“Fine.”

 

Justin knew this was far from over, but relished the feel of Brian standing so close to him. He leaned into Brian giving him a kiss. Clothes were immediately dispersed and carnal need for one another took over. 

 

*****

 

Two days later Justin stood in Michael’s store and relayed the entire story to Michael. 

 

“So why are you back?”

 

Justin took a moment before beginning to explain. 

 

“At first it was scary and exciting being in New York. I was really homesick but I was also busy trying to find a permanent place to stay and get adjusted to the New York atmosphere. I got a job at a diner, found a place to stay with 6 other people, and just sort of lived there.”

 

“Lived there?”

 

Justin pulled up a stool and sat down in front of the counter.

 

“Yeah, you know, working and surviving and getting down a routine. I barely drew let alone painted those first six months or so. I couldn’t afford a studio or any real art supplies. All my money went to rent. When I did draw, it was usually in between shifts or on the occasional day off. I didn’t even realize that until my first visit back here.”

 

Michael grabbed his own stool and sat down as well. Something in the way Justin spoke told him this was a much more elaborate story than he originally thought.

 

“I’d been working non-stop for about 8 months then. I finally saved enough for a bus ticket. I had paid my rent and my portion of the utilities for the month and felt I could afford a week off.”

 

“The bus ride was forever long. So I passed the time sketching. After a while, I flipped through my sketch pad and I realized that my last drawing was dated almost 5 months ago. I promised myself then that I was going to make the time to draw when I returned.”

 

“And I did at first. I set aside an hour a day. But that only lasted a couple of weeks. I fell right back into the same routine. Now it’s been 3 years since I left. I finally realized the only time I ever really drew or painted was when I was here for a visit. So I decided to come back.”

 

Justin stopped speaking. The comfortable silence hung in the air surrounding the two friends. Michael knew there was more to Justin’s story, but didn’t want to pursue it. 

 

“So, what now?”

 

“Now I got to convince Brian that this is the right thing.”

 

“Good luck!” Michael chuckled as Justin sat there in deep contemplation.

 

*****

Justin spent the next week re-establishing himself in Pittsburgh. He applied for a couple of jobs. He visited with his mother, began the long overdue new issue of Rage and found an efficiency apartment similar to his first apartment in Pittsburgh. Brian said nothing and Justin was beginning to think maybe Brian did accept his decision to return home.

 

The following week Justin had a few interviews. He got a loan from Michael and bought some new art supplies. He began to set up and work in his new make shift studio. Brian continued not to say anything.

 

By the middle of the third week, Justin had accepted a job with a call center. It was a Monday through Friday 8 to 5 position taking in-bound customer calls.  Justin was thrilled. He would have a steady income and plenty of time to draw and paint.

 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” 

 

Brian’s response to Justin’s news was not a surprise. 

 

“Exactly what I said I would.” Justin grinned.

 

Brian huffed a sarcastic laugh. 

 

“Go back to New York.”

 

“No. I already told you. I don’t belong there.”

 

“YOU DON’T BELONG HERE!” Brian yelled.

 

“You’re wrong,” Justin calmly replied.

 

Brian narrowed his eyes and immediately began gathering up Justin’s things. Justin watched as Brian shoved Justin’s belongings in a large duffle bag. 

 

“I’ll send the rest of your shit,” Brian exclaimed as he tossed the duffle bag out the loft door.

 

Justin casually walked out the door with his jacket, keys and cell phone in hand. The loft door slammed close behind him as he kneeled down to pick up the duffle bag. 

 

*****

 

Michael was not surprised to find Justin standing on his front porch.

 

“He took the news well I see,” Michael responded as he gestured for Justin to come in.

 

“I don’t have anything to sleep on at my studio, so is it alright if I stay here?”

 

“Sure. Maybe we can find you a futon or something for your place tomorrow.”

 

Ben looked up from the sofa and gave Justin as sympathetic smile before Justin headed up to JR’s room. 

 

*****

The clock read 2:37AM as the continuous banging on their front door woke Michael and Ben. They could hear muffled voices in the front entryway as they stumbled out of bed. They met Justin in the hallway as they all descended down the stairs.

 

“Well, wake them the fuck up,” Brian slurred to Hunter.

 

“No need,” Ben replied.

 

“You!” Brian pointed to Justin. “You can’t stay here. You have to leave.”

 

“Brian,” Justin sighed.

 

“You need to leave homo-suburbia and take your ass back to New York!”

 

Justin did not bother to respond.

 

“And you!” Brian pointed to Michael. “You need to stop interfering AGAIN!” 

 

“Whatever Brian,” Michael responded.

 

“NO! NOT WHATEVER! He’s never going to make it if he keeps having us as a fucking crutch. Every time things don’t work out he runs back here. FUCK THAT!”

 

Brian grabbed Justin’s arm. 

 

“You got to leave!”

 

Ben pulled Justin out of Brian’s grasp and stood between them. He glared at Brian in anger as he spoke.

 

“This is the second time you’ve come to my home in the middle of the fucking night with your drunken tirades! Justin’s not leaving, but you are.”

 

Ben grabbed Brian by the arm and dragged him to the front door. Brian tried to resist but was too drunk to make a solid stance. Justin stood in shock. He watched Ben shove Brian out the front door and slam it shut.

 

Michael grabbed his sneakers and jacket.

 

“Where are you going?” Ben demanded to know.

 

“I’m going to make sure he gets home okay.” Michael explained as he headed out the door. 

 

*****

 

Immediately after walking out his front door, Michael found Brian sitting on his front steps smoking. Michael sat down next to him and sighed. They sat there for a long time before Brian finally spoke.

 

“He can’t stay here, Mikey. He’s throwing his future away if he stays here.”

 

“He doesn’t see it that way.”

 

“What the fuck does he know?”

 

“Come inside.”

 

“I don’t think the professor would want that.”

 

Michael stood up and pulled Brian with him.

 

“Come on. It’ll be okay.”

 

Brian followed Michael back inside. It appeared everyone had gone back to bed. Michael guided him the sofa then pulled out a blanket and pillow from the hallway linen closet.

 

“Sleep and maybe in the morning you and Justin can talk.”

 

*****

Justin awoke when Brian lay next to him on the full size mattress. He instinctively turned and curled himself into Brian.

 

“You can’t stay here,” Brian whispered as he caressed Justin. 

 

Lulled back to sleep by the sound of Brian’s heartbeat, Justin never bothered to respond.

 

*****

Brian managed to sneak out the next day without being seen or heard. 

 

The next 2 days Justin and Michael hit several discount furniture shops. They finally found a decent, reasonably priced futon for Justin’s studio. It was delivered the following day.

 

*****

 

Justin found his first week at his new job boring. The training classes were tedious and long. The instructors were mono-toned and he found himself fighting to stay awake. Justin soon realized that the instructors were simply reading over the handouts they provided each morning to the class. 

 

By the second day, Justin tuned the instructors out. He discovered the training was just as effective if he read over the handouts on his lunch hour and breaks. He spent the remainder of the week’s class time drawing in his notebook pretending to take notes.

 

Justin had not heard from Brian in over a week. He found out one morning while eating breakfast at the diner that Brian was actually out of town. Ted had mentioned it in passing as he hurried out the door for work. 

 

*****

 

The second week of training began the role playing phase. They pretended to take calls and tried to handle the different scenarios the instructors gave them. The trainees took turns being the customer and the service rep. It was fun at first but by the 3rd day it became monotonous as well.

 

Justin took his first paycheck and paid back the money he had borrowed from Michael. He also restocked the art supplies he had managed to already run out of. He had already produced more work in the 2 months he’d been back in Pittsburgh than the whole 3 years he had been in New York. He was thrilled if not happy. 

 

He missed Brian. Brian had been back in town 3 days and had not contacted him. Sick of sleeping alone on his studio futon, that Friday he headed over to Kinnetik after work. 

 

Justin walked into Brian’s office unannounced. He quickly closed and locked the office door. Before Brian could ask him what he was doing, he grabbed and kissed Brian hungrily. He pulled Brian over to the office sofa and lustfully attacked him. Brian immediately took over and lavished the physical attention onto Justin that they both desperately craved.

 

*****

“I’m not going back, Brian,” Justin stated as they lay sweaty and sated at the moment in Brian’s office.

 

“I know you think I shouldn’t be here but I really should.”

 

Brian heaved a deep sigh and started to sit up. Justin grabbed onto him tightly, physically urging him to stay.

 

“For 3 years I was in New York. I learned a lot about myself, but I also learned that I don’t belong there.”

 

“3 years and 48 days,” Brian mumbled.

 

 Justin smiled. At least Brian was finally listening to him.

 

“I belong here.”

 

Justin grabbed Brian’s face to look into his eyes.

 

“I belong here,” he said again never breaking eye contact.

 

Brian searched Justin’s face for moment but he never wavered. Justin was sure of his decision and Brian realized there was nothing he could say or do to change it.

 

“Okay,” Brian conceded.

 

*****

 They spent the weekend making up for lost time. Eventually they took a short intermission.  Justin got his belongings from his studio and returned them back to their rightful place at the loft. 

 

Sitting across from one another on the sofa eating Chinese food, Justin began to answer some of Brian’s unasked questions.

 

“New York was a lot like L.A.”

 

Brian gave Justin a questioning look waiting for him to continue.

 

“Most of the people there are trying to ‘ _make it_ ’ as an actor or artist or writer or whatever. They all have shitty jobs and no money and are just waiting for that big break. To be discovered.”

 

Brian nodded his understanding.

 

“But there are huge differences too. LA was bright and fake and everyone was pretending to be something they weren’t. New York was darker, grittier and more real. They still had their pretenders and name droppers, but on a different scale.”

 

Justin toiled around with his food for a little while before speaking again.

 

“One night I was talking to a couple of my roommates about creative passion. Two of them are writers and one is an actor. And I realized that I had not felt passionate about my art since I had last visited here. Remember? I stayed up all night painting at Kinnetik? You were working on the Euclid campaign.”

 

Justin chuckled to himself and shook his head.

 

“I decided after that conversation that I was coming home for good. Everything I have ever gotten recognition for was while I was here. The Rage movie and the Art Forum article all happened because of the work I created here. Stuff I did while surrounded by the people and things I care about.”

 

Justin was quiet for a long time. He had stopped eating a while ago, lost in telling his tale to Brian. Brian pulled him into his arms and held him.

 

“I was another dime a dozen artist in New York. Only I wasn’t really an artist anymore cause I stopped creating. I was just a sad cliché.”

 

Justin sighed into Brian’s shoulder.

 

“So now you’re back.”

 

“Yep. I still have a crappy job, but it pays better and allows me time to draw and paint. I have my own studio space. I’m working on Rage again. I’m with my family and friends. And most importantly, I’m with you.” 

 

Justin leaned up and kissed Brian passionately.

 

*****

 

Six Months Later…

 

Justin stepped off the plane armed with his carry on and art portfolio. After hailing a cab, he called Brian from his cell phone.

 

“I’m here.”

 

“You taking a cab?”

 

“Yes, Brian. You know I did live here for 3 years and know the subway system intimately.”

 

“Why take the subway when you don’t have to? It’s bad enough you refuse to stay in a hotel.”

 

Justin grinned to himself. This was the same argument they had two weeks ago when Justin made these plans.

 

“Why spend money when I don’t have to? I have friends with a couch that I can crash on.”

 

Brian snorted in response.

 

“Comfortable hotel bed or lumpy old couch? Seems like a no brainer to me.”

 

“I’m only here for the week. I might as well catch up with my friends while I shop my portfolio around. Besides you left out the most important detail. _Expensive_ comfortable hotel bed or _free_ lumpy old couch?”

 

“Later.” Brian chuckled in response.

 

“Later.” Justin responded and then ended the call.

 

Justin stared out the cab window at the passing scenery. He decided to make this trip as soon as he was eligible to take a week vacation from work. He didn’t expect miracles. He knew the chances of a gallery offering him a spot in any showing were pretty miniscule. But he wanted to try. 

 

After dropping off his carry on bag, Justin walked to the first gallery on his list. He had been to this gallery a few times before, and felt it was the best place to show his new work first. 

 

“Your work has improved,” the gallery owner critiqued, “I see a lot of emotion in your pieces now that was missing before. These are very similar to the first piece you showed me when we first met.”

 

Justin nodded in response.

 

“I don’t have any spots for you at this time. I’m having an immerging artists show next year. Come back in six months and show me what you have then. If I like what I see, I may have a slot open for you.”

 

Justin couldn’t stop smiling as he exited the gallery. It wasn’t a promise of a gallery showing but the hope of one. He knew the rest of the galleries he planned to visit would probably not be as encouraging, but for the moment he was content. For the first time in a long time he felt like a true artist again.


End file.
